Attraction
by Orienter
Summary: La marque d'Anne n'était apparue que trop tard. Ou peut-être avait-elle rencontré le Capitaine trop tôt. - Soulmates AU. [Challenge de mai 2017 du Collectif NoName]


**A/N:** OS écrit dans le cadre du Challenge de Mai 2017 du Collectif NoName, dont le thème était "Soulmates AU: _J'ai une marque sur mon corps qui correspond à ton âme. Tu as la marque de mon âme sur le tien. Maintenant, il faudrait que je sache qui tu es, et où te trouver._ ". Plus d'informations sur le Collectif sur mon profil!

* * *

La marque d'Anne n'était apparue que trop tard. Ou peut-être avait-elle rencontré le Capitaine trop tôt.

L'un dans l'autre, le résultat était le même. Elle l'avait rejeté, enfant de dix-neuf ans qu'elle était, sous l'influence de Lady Russell, et il était parti, sans un mot. Sa solitude, l'égoïsme de sa sœur et l'orgueil déplacé de son père étaient tout ce qui restaient à Anne désormais – rien de moins, rien de plus.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les marques d'Elizabeth et Mary étaient toutes les deux apparues l'année de leur vingt-et-un ans. Celle d'Anne à ses vingt-deux. Ses sœurs les avaient effacées, comme il était de coutume dans les familles comme les leurs, où le destin, aussi omnipotent puisse-t-il être et paraître, n'avait aucune place.

Elizabeth l'avait fait sans regrets, sans même prendre la peine de retranscrire le schéma intriqué de lignes, de cercles et d'angles qui était apparu sur son épaule. Anne suspectait même qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas pris la peine d'essayer de garder en mémoire la forme générale de sa marque. Son aînée n'était pas de ceux qui pensaient l'amour supérieur à la situation sociale, pas de ceux qui regardaient ce monde et y voyaient la possibilité d'une transcendance.

Mary, elle, avait demandé à Anne dans le secret de leur chambre, une nuit, de recopier aussi fidèlement que possible sa marque avant qu'il ne faille la faire brûler. Anne l'avait fait sans sourciller – le dessin, puis la brûlure. Tout doucement. Il faisait froid, et Mary tremblait, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche.

Cette peau brûlée était la seule entorse à l'esthétique que les gentilshommes toléraient chez les femmes de leur situation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La seule autre marque qu'elle avait touchée dans sa vie, à part celle de Mary, avait été celle de Frederick. Il la portait déjà lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrées, lorsqu'ils étaient tombés amoureux – elle était dense, complexe, un labyrinthe psychédéliques de formes géométriques qui s'étendaient en encre noire sur une petite partie de son omoplate. Il la lui avait montrée après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore la sienne, qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas avant une ou deux années encore.

Il lui avait alors répété, avec une ardeur que seule sa jeunesse pouvait justifier, qu'elle aurait la même, certainement. Il en était sûr.

« Et que ferez-vous, si elles ne sont pas identiques ? » Avait-elle insisté, saisie d'une peur fondamentale.

« Je vous aimerai quand même. » Avait-il répondu avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, à l'abri d'un citronnier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anne donnerait tout pour n'avoir jamais vu la marque de Frederick Wentworth. Son âme, sa jeunesse, son éducation, sa vie – tout, pour échapper à cette simple vérité, maintenant qu'elle avait la sienne, maintenant qu'elle savait que sa certitude n'avait pas été mal placée.

Elle donnerait tout pour ne pas savoir qu'à vingt-deux ans seulement, elle avait déjà perdu son âme sœur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque Charles l'avait demandé en mariage, elle n'avait pas encore eu sa marque – elle avait quand même dit non. Le mécontentement de Lady Russell à l'idée de cette alliance s'était ajoutée à sa propre fatigue – elle ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter des sentiments autres que ceux qui la terrassaient déjà.

Il avait ensuite épousé Mary. Des années plus tard, Mary lui dirait, en confidence et dans le secret d'un des rares moments fraternels qu'elles arrivaient encore à partager, qu'ils n'avaient pas la même marque. Charles avait fait une copie de la sienne, lui aussi, et l'avait partagée avec elle. Mary n'était pas Anne – elle ne vivait pas d'amour et d'idéaux. Elle avait trop de leur père en elle. Alors Anne l'avait serré dans ses bras en sachant que ce n'était pas grave – rien n'était vraiment grave.

Anne s'était demandée si Charles n'avait pas alors la même marque qu'elle, avait hésité à demander à Mary – mais s'était finalement abstenue. Cela pouvait arriver, après tout – plusieurs âmes sœurs. Mais, au fond, Anne n'avait pas besoin de vérifier. Elle savait déjà.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les années passèrent. Elle se vit faner, comme ils disaient dans son monde – devenir moins vivante, perdre de l'éclat. On disait dans son dos qu'elle avait passé le printemps de sa vie ; elle avait envie de répondre qu'elle en avait passé toutes les saisons. Elle n'enleva jamais sa marque. Non seulement n'était-elle pas mariée, ou seulement dans un milieu où elle pouvait être activement courtisée, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire – la marque était précieusement cachée sous son sein gauche, juste sur son cœur, là où il n'y avait aucun besoin pour quiconque de la voir. Comme si le destin avait su. A l'avance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ses journées à Uppercross après avoir du louer Kellynch auraient pu être agréables. Anne ne demandait plus grand-chose pour cela – elle n'était pas Mary, capricieuse et exigeante. Mais elle devait à la place regarder chaque jour Frederick Wentworth ; non seulement le regarder, mais surtout le _voir_ , en sachant - en sachant qu'ils auraient pu être de ces couples bénis qui non seulement se rencontraient, s'aimaient, mais surtout possédaient la certitude du destin que leurs sentiments étaient justes.

Ils étaient moins nombreux qu'on aurait pu le penser – Anne avait lu un livre, un jour, estimant que moins d'une personne sur dix rencontrait son âme-sœur et construisait une vie avec elle. La vérité était que la réalité avait peu faire du destin. Nul ne se baladait avec sa marque à bout de bras – nul n'arpentait le pays ou le monde à la recherche de l'autre bout de son âme, ou seulement les fous qui avaient trop de temps et trop de moyens. Et les gens continuaient d'aimer ceux qu'ils rencontraient autour d'eux.

Personne n'en vivait malheureux pour autant ; la nature humaine savait s'accommoder d'alliances qu'aucune force obscure n'avait bénie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elle entendit Frederick confesser que le temps l'avait altérée et cela lui fit moins mal qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Elle était trop prise dans les affres de son désir – celui de se jeter à ses genoux, pour lui dire qu'il avait eu _raison_. Mais elle le connaissait encore assez pour savoir que cela ne suffirait pas – pas pour un homme comme lui. Elle avait heurté plus que ses sentiments. Elle le savait.

Ce qu'elle entendit de ses confessions à Louisa, lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il ne chérissait désormais rien de plus que la fermeté d'esprit, suffit à sceller ses lèvres pour tout le temps de son séjour à Uppercross.

Elle entendit dire, un jour, alors qu'elle jouait et que Louisa et Charles discutaient à côté du piano, qu'il était de ceux qui avaient choisi de brûler leurs marques, même si sa situation sociale ne le justifiait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas faire de même. Laisser le destin derrière elle, tel que lui l'avait fait.

Elle n'arriva pas à s'y résoudre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fanny Harville et le Capitaine Benwick avaient eu la même marque, Benwick lui confia-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient le long du Cobb. Anne se sentit étouffée un instant par le secret soudainement partagé. Elle avait perdu son âme sœur par le fait de ses erreurs et de sa jeunesse, mais elle avait survécu, elle continuait à survivre – mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer trouver l'autre moitié de son âme pour voir la mort l'emporter sans un mot.

Elle recommanda au Capitaine toutes les lectures qui l'avait accompagnées depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait elle-même perdu – trouva un peu de réconfort dans ses remarques, les jours suivants, indiquant ce qu'il avait lu ou non, aimé ou non.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsqu'elle croisa Monsieur Elliott à Lynch et qu'elle comprit dans le même mouvement la nature du regard avec laquelle il la jaugea et le fait que Frederick Wentworth avait vu ce regard, une douleur plus vive que celle qu'elle portait habituellement enserra sa poitrine.

Elle en voulut à son silence – et elle en voulut au destin lui-même, pour ce silence dont elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir. Mais la peur d'un rejet de Frederick était la seule chose sur cette terre qui lui faisait plus peur que l'idée d'une vie de solitude. Elle avait appris à s'accommoder de la solitude ; elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de s'accommoder de son rejet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'accident de Louisa épouvanta leur compagnie mais, une fois passé, Anne fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter Lynch et rejoindre Bath, même si elle ne désirait presque rien de moins que la compagnie de son père et d'Elizabeth. Au moins, Bath était loin de Frederick Wentworth – loin de la source de ses regrets permanents.

De ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, il semblait désormais faire partie de ceux que la vie avait blessé trop profondément pour qu'ils continuent à croire au destin, à l'amour – qu'ils continuent de croire que quelque part, l'autre moitié de leur âme les attendait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le savoir soudain à Bath, savoir qu'elle pouvait peut-être le rencontrer, quelque part, au détour d'une rue, d'un magasin, d'une réception, d'un concert – elle s'en sentait à peine capable. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque moment coincée avec ceux qui ne l'écoutaient pas et ne la chérissaient pas, lui donnait envie de confesser ses sentiments – peut-être que si elle lui disait qu'ils avaient la même marque… ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ce peut-être, et la peur lui fit de nouveau choisir le silence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aller lui parler, pendant le concert, était faisable. Elle voulait des nouvelles de Louisa, de Lynch – elle voulait des nouvelles de lui et se sentait en droit de les demander, sans s'exposer. Elle en voulait aussi à Elizabeth et à son père, pour leur comportement avec lui.

Elle en voulut encore plus à M. Elliott lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce dont tout s'était agi, la concernant – elle aurait préféré avoir été assise partout ailleurs, et ne pas avoir à se dire que Frederick avait pu ne pas revenir lui parler à cause de ce que n'importe qui avait pu lui dire concernant les relations d'Anne Elliott et de son cousin.

Mais surtout, elle en voulut à cette manière qu'il avait eu de la regarder – comme s'il la voyait soudain pour la première fois depuis leur rupture.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce qu'elle apprit par la suite concernant son cousin faillit l'étouffer de rage. Mais des confidences de Mme. Smith, à sa conversation dans le salon de sa sœur, tout passa si vite qu'à peine eut-elle réellement le temps de se perdre dans sa colère.

La lettre de Frederick fut mise si rapidement entre ses mains, son contenu si promptement lu, élucidé et accepté, qu'elle se retrouva face à lui sans avoir réussi à penser à ses mots.

Mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'un regard suffirait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elle attendit la nuit de leurs noces pour le laisser découvrir de lui-même la marque.

* * *

Le défi de l'auteur de Louisa était: _"Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? Expliquez votre choix."_ Ca ne se devine pas forcément dans ce texte, mais je préfère amplement chercher! La déprime sinon...


End file.
